


You Might Want to Sit Down

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Jace, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Jace, Slash, Top Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Aside from glowing eyes and sudden rune-activation, there seems to be another rather unexpected side-effect to Jace's angel-blood. One that shocks no one more than Jace. Because what is he supposed to do, pregnant with his parabatai's child...?





	You Might Want to Sit Down

Jalec || Shadowhunters || Jalec || You Might Want to Sit Down || Jalec || Shadowhunters || Jalec

Title: You Might Want to Sit Down – The Accidental Herondale Heir

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, explicit intercourse, anal, mpreg, fluff, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Lydia/Isabelle, Luke/Catarina

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Maxwell Joseph 'Max' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Lydia Branwell, Magnus Bane, Luke Garroway, Catarina Loss, Imogen Herondale

Own Character of the Next Generation: Lucina Lightwood Herondale

Summary: Aside from glowing eyes and sudden rune-activation, there seems to be another rather unexpected side-effect to Jace's angel-blood. One that shocks no one more than Jace. Because what is he supposed to do, _pregnant_ with his parabatai's child...?

**You Might Want to Sit Down**

_The Accidental Herondale Heir_

The sounds spilling from Jace's lips were the most sinful sounds Alec could have ever imagined. With dark eyes, the archer leaned in to kiss his parabatai's neck, sink his teeth in just a little. Every instinct in Alec screamed to mark Jace, to leave _his_ mark on Jace. Because Jace was his now, was finally his, after pining for the blonde for over ten years. His beautiful, amazing parabatai.

Alec's fingers trailed down Jace's torso slowly, deliberately. Pressing against the firm muscles, soft and smooth skin. Jace moaned and arched into the touch greedily, one of his hands being clawed into Alec's hair, his other hand wrapped around his own cock jerking himself off. Curious and greedy hands wandered over Jace's body, around to his ass. With one hand, Alec cupped Jace's firm ass, the other hand squeezing Jace's thigh, caressing it.

The blonde on his lap was panting hard as he kept rolling his hips slowly, riding Alec in an agonizingly slow pace, as though he meant to draw it out for as long as physically possible. Alec approved of that, his favorite kind of sex with Jace was the slow kind, the nearly lazy love-making.

"You're so gorgeous", marveled Alec, voice rough.

He dragged his lips along Jace's collarbone, placing soft open-mouthed kisses along his lover's body. Jace arched his body toward him, head thrown back. Golden-blonde hair was mussed from Alec running his fingers through it relentlessly while Jace had sucked him off earlier, before Alec had gone ahead to prep Jace. To make him last long enough for both to thoroughly enjoy it for as long as possible. Alec groaned when he felt his orgasm approaching. Jace tugged a little harsher on his hair, rolling his hips with more urgency. Burying his face in Jace's neck before he came deep inside the blonde. The drawn-out moan from Jace was the perfect soundtrack for Alec's orgasm. Jace came with him, the feeling of his parabatai coming – not just inside of him, but also feeling Alec's orgasm through their bond – pushed him over the edge too. Panting hard and left completely breathless, Jace collapsed against Alec. Carefully, the archer gathered his lover and laid them both out on the bed. Smiling lazily, Jace curled against Alec, tucking his head under Alec's chin.

"I love you, parabatai", whispered Jace gently, kissing Alec's neck.

The smile on Alec's lips was so serene. This was real. This was his reality – and he loved it.

Honestly, two months ago, had someone told him he would actually get the boy he loved... the boy he had loved for so many years now... And he would have especially not thought so directly after Clary Fray had stumbled into their lives. Stealing Jace from him, in a way.

But the memory demon incident had pushed him and the fight with Jace had pushed him even more. Jace, pleading, because he did not want to live in a world where they stood on opposite sides. And something inside of Alec just _burst_. All those years of hiding his feelings, all those dams he had put up around them. There was so much screaming, yelling. Maybe even some tears.

He confessed. He confessed everything. And Jace? Jace had been overwhelmed and frightened and ran, at first. But then Alec nearly died, trying to track him and Jace realized that his father's teachings were wrong. Love only meant destruction when you allowed it to mean that. Jace had come to the realization that he loved Alec – had loved him for a while but never had the right _term_ for it, because he had no measurement for what romantic love even meant. It wasn't as though Jace _ever_ had any role-models to show him what romantic love should look like, between Valentine and the Lightwoods... He had never been taught what was love in general was by Valentine and the Lightwoods had labeled Jace's feelings for him, rather firmly so. He _ought_ to feel those particular kinds of things for those people he had only just met. He had been supposed to come to love Alec as a brother, but ten year old Jace had come to admire Alec in a different way. Not understanding why his feelings for Alec were so vastly different from his feelings for Max – both whom he was supposed to love as brothers – he had come to the conclusion it had to mean that Alec was supposed to be his parabatai. It had never crossed Jace's mind that his feelings for Alec could be romantic.

And life could not be better, because now, _finally_ , Jace was Alec's and Alec was Jace's. In secret, yes, they had to hide from the Clave, but it was okay, as long as they had each other.

And it wasn't as though their romance was the only positive development in the past two months. They had captured Valentine, had safely transported him to Idris – Jace had refused to let his supposed father out of sight, personally accompanying him through the portal to Idris. Alec, head of the Institute, got praised for being the one under whose command Valentine had been captured.

The stolen Soul Sword was tracked down to Jonathan Morgenstern, who was apparently very much alive and impersonating Sebastian Verlac. They took the sword and arrested Jonathan.

Now they were celebrated in Idris, the ones to take down the Circle, to reclaim the Mortal Instruments. Alec Lightwood and Jace Herondale. Parabatai and co-leaders of the New York Institute. And, without anyone knowing, a _very_ happy couple.

/break\

Jace was out on a mission with Isabelle and Clary when it happened. It was just a regular mission, it was supposed to be a normal mission. Just regular scouting, hunting the monster, returning. But then he just... fainted. Not even from a blow he had received. He just fainted without a reason. Which was absolutely humiliating and confusing and when he woke up, he was in the infirmary, with an IV in his hand and a parabatai attached to his other hand.

"What... happened?", asked Jace confused.

"That's what _I_ would like to know", grunted Alec with a glare. "Izzy told me you fainted."

"Rather spectacularly so", confirmed Isabelle, arms crossed as she stood behind Alec.

Clary and Max were sitting next to Jace on the other side, looking just as worried. This was absolutely humiliating. Groaning, Jace covered his face with his hands.

"Nothing seems to be really wrong with you though", sighed Clary concerned.

"You seemed dehydrated and you had low blood sugar", supplied Lydia next to Isabelle.

"Have you not been eating enough lately?", asked Alec. "If this whole... going out on missions and being head of the Institute is too much, Jace-"

"I'm _fine_ ", grunted Jace with a drawn-out sigh. "I'm fine. Maybe I was just distracted."

In truth, he _had_ been eating less lately and worked out harder because he had noticed that he had been gaining some weight. He figured he might have gained weight from sitting around and doing so much paperwork. So maybe he had worked out a little too hard and forgotten to drink or something. Who knew. He grumbled as his friends and family stared at him in concern.

"I'll be more careful. Stop all staring at me", muttered Jace frustrated.

And really, it was absolutely frustrating how everyone kept _hovering_ around. He was still getting used to having so many people who loved him. Turning some, he looked at his parabatai.

/break\

Magnus raised his eyebrows curiously as he opened his door to an awkwardly shifting Jace. Actually, he was in the middle of having a nice cocktail evening with Luke and Catarina. Having introduced the two and watching them hit it off after the war ended was so nice to see. They both deserved happiness and Luke, after the loss of Jocelyn, Magnus hadn't thought his heart would recover. Instead, he fell for the kind and beautiful nurse.

"Yes, little Shadowhunter?", asked Magnus mildly impatient. "I'm a little busy."

"Right. Yeah. Sorry", grunted Jace, ruffling his own hair. "I just... Alec's in Idris with Lydia so..."

"So you snuck out on your boyfriend to see me?", asked Magnus, narrowing his eyes. "Oh, don't look so shocked. I'm old enough to notice little things. And the two of you can hardly keep your hands from each other lately. Parabatai, always drawn to each other."

"Okay, yeah, so I snuck out on my boyfriend because he always worries too much", admitted Jace. "I just... something is wrong with me. And I don't know what. The physicians at the Institute can't find anything and I... I've been hiding it from Alec so he won't worry, but... it just... doesn't get better and I figured that... maybe... just maybe you can help...?"

"You're sick?", asked Magnus concerned and ushered Jace inside.

"Magnus? Who—Oh, Jace", greeted Luke with a friendly smile.

He had an arm around Catarina's shoulders, who was looking curiously at Magnus. Magnus heaved a sigh and motioned for the nurse to come closer. If Jace was sick to a degree that the Institute couldn't figure it out...? He had to admit, he was fond of the blonde too, after all.

"What's going on?", asked Catarina concerned.

"I'm sick. And I don't know what it is and our healers can't figure it out", admitted Jace.

"Okay", nodded Catarina, slipping into professional mode. "What's your symptoms?"

"I've been throwing up a lot. Food that... I really love makes me nauseous. And even though I keep throwing up, I seem to be gaining weight", grunted Jace, shifting around. "I... fainted. More than once. Because of low blood sugar. I'm having... weird... aches..."

"Let's move this to your former bedroom", suggested Magnus. "Get out of the shirt, lay down, let us work our magic. Quite literally. Lucian, why don't you enjoy another drink?"

Luke sighed and kissed Catarina's cheek before getting comfortable. "Suit yourselves. I'm eating. If you don't solve it soon, there will be nothing left for you."

/break\

"So. What's wrong with me?", asked Jace frustrated, pacing around.

They had examined him for a while and then sent him out to wait. He ate left-over Chinese with Luke and drank more of Magnus' booze. After an hour, Catarina and Magnus emerged with solemn faces. Something was definitely wrong with Jace, so he started pacing. Catarina sat down next to Luke, taking a container of food from her boyfriend. Magnus all the while went to Jace to grasp him by the shoulders and make him stop pacing. Tensely, Jace stared at him.

"You might want to sit down, Jace", offered Magnus very gently.

Too gently. Jace frowned suspicious and he was ready to argue, but the High Warlock looked genuinely concerned. Taking a deep breath, Jace obeyed and sat down, glaring at Magnus.

"Well, spit it out", demanded Jace, fingers clawed into his knees.

"You're pregnant", stated Magnus, rubbing his hands together. "Congratulations."

"I'm a... guy. With... guy-parts", pointed Jace out. "Are you high...?"

"It's... unheard of", agreed Catarina, voice extra soothing. "And our best guess, after analyzing the magic, is that... it comes with your extra angel-blood. It's clearly angelic magic."

"Cool. So, Clary gets to talk to angels and summon them and I get an unplanned pregnancy. Great deal", grunted Jace flatly. "What... Fuck. What am I going to do?"

"First of all, you're going to change your diet", declared Catarina pointedly and handed him a sheet of paper. "You've been eating too little, especially considering you're eating for two. Because you tried to lose weight that's not weight but your unborn child. And your diet is an absolute disaster in general so you should change that anyway."

"How... How far...", drawled Jace unsure, staring down at his own stomach.

"Four months", offered Catarina gently.

"Right. So... what do I do now?", muttered Jace, folding in on himself a little.

"Tell your boyfriend and try... baby-proofing the Institute?", suggested Magnus.

"It's not that easy", growled Jace. "I'm a _guy_. If the Clave learns—They tried experimenting on me and Clary before. They'd... prod my child the same. I am not going to have _any_ kid go through what I went through as a child and _experiment_. And Alec and I... we can't risk being... deruned."

"Oh. It's...", started Luke wide-eyed and stunned.

"Ye—eah", muttered Jace, slowly running his hands over his face. "This is... I... What... do I do?"

"For now", started Magnus softly, reaching out to grasp Jace's hand. "Go and tell Alexander. And, as experience with the two of you has taught me, as long as you two work _together_ , you will figure it all out as you must. One step at a time, blondie."

"One step at a time", echoed Jace doubtfully.

/break\

Jace was sitting at family dinner. Max was talking rather animatedly. He had been so incredibly excited ever since he got to go out on missions himself and Jace was very proud of him. So were Alec and Izzy. Max had chosen to stay with his older siblings when Robert had been banished to Los Angeles. This was his home and with everything, there was no reason to rip the boy out of the only home he's ever known. Jace heaved a sigh and leaned back in his chair, watching. Lydia and Isabelle were talking in hushed voices, giggling every now and again. The two had gotten together... at some point during the war. Honestly, Jace wasn't sure when or how. But Lydia had befriended Alec, had stuck around to help the New York Institute to rebuild and somehow she and Isabelle had grown closer and closer until they confided in Alec and Jace about their relationship.

"Jace? What do you think. Jace?", asked Lydia.

"Mh?", grunted Jace, startling a little.

"Izzy and I were thinking about... a little vacation in Idris. I was wondering if you and Alec are really going to be fine. Alec says yet, but then again... what was I expecting?", asked Lydia.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure", nodded Jace. "Have fun."

Isabelle frowned and turned to look first at her girlfriend, then at Alec, who looked no less concerned. In the end it was Max who cleared his throat and interrupted.

"Obviously will we be okay. Jace and I can handle any mission", declared Max smugly. "Right?"

"Of course we can", agreed Jace with a watered-down smile.

He could feel Alec's worry through their bond, nearly overwhelmingly so. But Jace was too busy inside his head. He had only returned from his visit at Magnus' two hours ago and Alec and Lydia had returned an hour later. An impromptu family dinner was held about their return from Idris.

"Jace?", whispered Alec gently into his ear, brushing Jace's hair behind it.

"We... Can we talk _after_ dinner?", asked Jace, searching his parabatai's eyes.

Alec nodded, but if anything, this only made Alec more anxious. Thankfully, the girls had been able to read the room and gladly took over cleaning up with Max, allowing Alec and Jace to sneak out to Jace's bedroom. It was a damn gorgeous room. Alec had specifically gotten Jace the pretty bell-tower upgrade after Jace moved back to the Institute, because clearly nothing was good enough for Alec's parabatai. It was flustering but also somehow just... _good_.

"Jace, what's wrong?", asked Alec, cupping Jace's cheek to make him look up at Alec.

"You... should really sit down for this", muttered Jace nervously.

"You're breaking up with me", whispered Alec with a crestfallen look.

"I'm what?", asked Jace stunned, staring at his parabatai.

"You don't want to keep hiding. You're tired of this", muttered Alec, slowly sinking onto the bed.

Groaning, Jace sank onto his knees in front of Alec, resting his hands on Alec's. "Shut up, idiot. I'm not breaking up with you. I _love_ you. I will _never_ give you up, Alec. But... you... might."

"That's insane, I've loved you forever I would never", protested Alec with a frown. "And if you... if you're not breaking up with me, then... why the anxiety. You've been incredibly tense all day, but... there's been something eating up on you for _weeks_ now, I could feel it. I figured you'd come to me once you're ready. So... What's going on, Jace? What's wrong with you?"

"Not... Not _wrong_. I hope you won't think it's wrong. By the Angel, please don't think it's wrong", muttered Jace and got up to pace again.

This did not help Alec's nerves at all. Sure, Jace had said that he wasn't going to break up with Alec, but this was still not helping, because Jace was not this nervous. Jace knew how to contain himself, normally. Yes, he let down his walls around Alec, but still... This wasn't like Jace at all, so whatever it was, it might not be good. And it wasn't like Alec hadn't _noticed_ that something was wrong with Jace. He just figured Jace would come to him, given time. Now that it apparently was time, he was only freaking out more though. Taking a deep breath so at least one of them would appear calm, Alec got up to walk over to Jace. He gently cupped Jace's face and leaned in to rest his forehead against his parabatai's. Slipping his hands down to take Jace's, he placed them on his heart and his parabatai-rune respectively, to calm Jace down. The blonde closed his eyes, feeling his parabatai.

"My... My extra-angel-blood", started Jace, voice only a hushed whisper. "It comes with more than just glowing runes, glowing eyes and rune-activation without a stele... apparently."

"Okay... but... that's... a blessing from an Angel. So it can't be bad, right?", asked Alec slowly.

"I'm pregnant", blurted Jace out next, looking up at Alec from beneath his lashes. "Apparently, all my feeling shitty were pregnancy symptoms and... uh... because I wasn't eating right, since I didn't _know_. And... yeah. Apparently, I'm... I'm pregnant. With your baby. Our baby."

This time, it was Jace who took Alec's hands and carefully placed them on his midsection, pushing his shirt up. Alec made a strangled noise. Jace's firm six-pack was replaced with a soft bulge. One that Alec had noticed over the past weeks, but he had just figured his parabatai had gained some weight and that was it. But knowing... knowing that it was actually... their baby.

"This is...", started Alec, mouth hanging open.

"It is", agreed Jace, nuzzling his face into Alec's neck. "Please. Please tell me-"

"We'll figure this out together", promised Alec gently, caressing Jace's stomach. "Whatever is going to happen, we will work it out together. You and me, parabatai."

For the first time all day, Jace actually relaxed. He practically melted against Alec, taking a shaky breath. Alec caught him, embracing him tightly and holding him safe.

"I'm freaking out so much, Alec", whispered Jace in a broken voice. "I... What... What do we _do_? The Clave can't know that I'm... that I'm pregnant. That this is possible. They'll derune us and they'll do... they'll experiment on our baby."

" _No one_ is going to hurt you or the baby", promised Alec firmly, pressing a kiss to the top of Jace's head. "Not as long as I have any say in it. Jace. We _will_ figure it out, together."

/break\

And they actually did. Well, not on their own but with a little help from Magnus and Catarina. They claimed that the warlocks had important business and, in the spirit of the Institute working with Downworlders, asked for one to accompany them. Jace was gone for months, at one of the various properties Magnus owned all over the world. Catarina regularly checked in on him as his on-call physician. Alec regularly snuck away to be with his lover.

"You look good", whispered Alec, voice muffled by Jace's hair.

Jace was curled against him, head tucked under Alec's chin. Alec had his arms loosely wrapped around his lover, loose enough so he could run his knuckles over Jace's side. Jace grumbled and grabbed the blanket to pull it over them, so it was hiding his rather wide midsection.

"You don't need to lie, Alec", sighed Jace frustrated.

"I'm not", declared Alec rather firmly, tilting Jace's face up. "I'd never lie to you. You're gorgeous, Jace. I love you, whatever you look like. And this is... this is our _child_ , which even after three months _still_ sounds absolutely surreal to me... So, how could this literal miracle not be beautiful?"

Jace grumbled some more as he nuzzled into his lover once more. They had a plan now. They did. They hoped it would work, even though it was less than ideal. They'd claim that Jace found the orphaned Shadowhunter child and wanted to raise the kid as his own. It broke Alec's heart to think that he would ever only be uncle Alec to his own child and Jace knew that.

"I love you _so much_ , Alec", whispered Jace as he sat up a little and watched his sleeping parabatai.

He gently ran his fingers through Alec's hair, cupping his cheek. Alec looked so peaceful when he slept, but Jace knew all of this was eating away on him. Not being able to be the baby's dad, not being able to kiss Jace at the Institute, not being able to be there _with_ Jace while Jace was struggling through this whole pregnancy nonsense (Catarina kept glaring at him whenever he called it that). All Jace wanted was to be able to embrace his parabatai, to kiss him.

"Ithuriel...", whispered Jace lowly, fingers still playing with Alec's hair. "If you give... even _half_ a fuck about me... I'm not asking for much... but... you've been talking to Clary and giving Clary runes and helping her out... just... just this _once_ , please help me and Alec. He doesn't deserve this."

/break\

"You're back!", exclaimed Clary relieved, jumping Jace to hug him.

"I... am", confirmed Jace with a small smile, hugging her with one arm.

"And... you... brought a baby", grunted Isabelle stunned, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, the... problem Catarina needed help with, while there... I kind of found her", whispered Jace, gently caressing his baby's cheek. "Her name's Lucina. Lucy, for short."

"Wait. So, you're...", started Isabelle, eyes widening.

"Keeping her, yes", confirmed Jace, hugging her even closer.

He was fiercely protective of his baby, ever since Magnus and Catarina had given him the magical c-section and he got to hold her for the first time. She was perfect. She was _absolutely perfect_. She had the lightest tuft of golden-blonde hair and oh, she had Alec's eyes. The hazel-brown, warm, soft Lightwood-eyes. He loved her, he loved absolutely everything about her. The tiny toes and tiny fingers, her cute button-nose and the way she would smile at him.

"Hello, little Lucy, I'm your auntie Isabelle and I am going to spoil you rotten and teach you all about fashion and fighting. The two big ones", grinned Isabelle, tickling Lucy's stomach.

Jace smiled faintly while Clary crowded in on him too to also coo at the baby. It was nice, having the two of them so approving of his child, but there was someone who _really_ needed to meet Lucy.

"Where is Alec?", asked Jace with some urgency.

"He... He's on a meeting with the Clave, Jace", stated Lydia seriously from the doorway. "Your grandmother called. Apparently, the Clave had something... important to talk to him about."

Nodding slowly, unsure what to think about this, Jace turned some. "I'm... gonna nap."

"Exhausting travels, huh?", chuckled Lydia, patting him on the shoulder. "Cute kid. Looks... a lot like Izzy on the adorable baby-photos Alec showed me."

Isabelle glared at her girlfriend, blushing a little and earning her a kiss on the cheek from Lydia. Jace couldn't help but taste envy at that, because he wanted that too. He wanted to be able to casually kiss _his_ Lightwood too. Shaking his head, Jace left the three girls. Back in his room, he paused. There was a crib already, all his precious candles were gone and the whole room looked... child-proved. Alec had been busy, apparently. Jace put her into the crib and pulled the crib as close to the bed as possible, so he could reach a hand out through the grids. He smiled faintly as he got to hold his baby's hand while he fell asleep. He only woke up when he heard voices.

"Oh, she is beautiful", whispered his grandmother. "Look at those cheeks..."

Slowly, Jace blinked his eyes open to see Imogen and Alec standing over the crib. Alec looked so in love, wide-eyed and in awe. It was endearing. Smiling, Jace sat up just as Imogen picked her great-granddaughter up from the crib. She looked so excited. This was the moment she should have had after Jace's birth. Though before he could say anything, Alec dropped down on a knee in front of the bed, startling Jace. With the widest, most hopeful eyes did Alec stare up at him.

"Marry me. I want to... I _need_ us to... I love you", said Alec, stumbling over his words.

Jace's eyes widened as he stared from Alec over to Imogen, as though he was about to have a heart-attack. Imogen however did not even look up from her new great-granddaughter at that.

"Are you _insane_?", hissed Jace fiercely. "She's my grandmother, but she's also still the Inquisitor!"

"That's what the meeting was about", offered Imogen, caressing Lucy's cheek. "Our last Clave meeting was... interrupted by the most unexpected visitor, Jace. The angel Ithuriel. I think some members of the Clave are still traumatized and overwhelmed. Ithuriel banned the Law against parabatai unions. He officially... gave his blessing to them. Not even the Clave can or will try to defy the _direct_ order of an angel."

"...He _does_ give a shit", muttered Jace stunned, gaping.

"So it was you", whispered Alec as he leaned in. "What... What did you _do_?"

"I just... I might have... guilt-tripped an angel into... banning the Law?", offered Jace.

"You're absolutely incredible", chuckled Alec, cupping Jace's cheek. "With the Law gone, I... I have to... I want to marry you, Jace. I want to raise our... our _daughter_ with you. Please, say something."

"Yes. Yes, of course, that was never a question", replied Jace, wrapping his arms around Alec's shoulders and pulling him into a kiss. "I love you. I love you so very much. Yes."

"Alexander Herondale", hummed Imogen with a secretive smile, earning a look. "What? Finders keepers, Alec. This child is a Herondale. And my grandson is not going to trade his last name _again_. You however would make... an excellent Herondale."

Alec and Jace exchanged a look and a smile before kissing. Alexander Herondale did have very nice ring to it. Still, Jace could not believe that Ithuriel had _actually_ felt guilty enough about the blatant favoritism to do this. He couldn't believe he got to raise their daughter together with his husband.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Becaaause fuck Ithuriel for his intensely blatant favoritism that was NEVER EXPLAINED. He talks to Clary all the fucking time and just drops by to visit her and help her out and shit but doesn't even have the angelic decency to fucking say "Hey, Jace, by the way I'm in your head right now, I'm the angel whose blood is coursing through your veins. You do NOT have demon blood!". Fucker. *huffs*
> 
> Anyway, yeah, another Fake Fic Title. And this one screamed mpreg. I figured I'd use it to write this fic. It was one of my very first Shadowhunters fic ideas but I somehow never got around to writing it... Sooo there you go ;D


End file.
